happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Handy
Handy es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía Handy es un castor que, inexplicablemente, tiene las manos amputadas (de ahí proviene su nombre). El resto de sus brazos esta cubierto con vendajes. Usa un cinturón con herramientas y un casco de constructor (la vestimenta típica de la mayoría de los constructores). Por lo general es mostrado como un adulto, pero en algunos episodios aparece como un chico joven. A pesar de la falta de sus manos, es capaz de construir muchas cosas, a pasar de que nunca se ve como lo hace. Cuando lo vemos tratar de hacer algo que se hace con manos, falla y muestra una cara de frustración, indicando que olvidó que no tiene manos. Handy no parece ser muy tolerante con personas algo descorteces, como Disco Bear. Usualmente cuando tiene un compromiso, eso lo lleva a su muerte y a la muerte de otros. Sus muertes involucran vidrios, sus órganos, ser empalado, ser cortado a la mitad o su cabeza. Como sus vendajes están donde deberían estar sus manos, podemos asumir que las perdió en un accidente laboral. También parece no tener una sensación o remordimiento al ver a otro morir o herirse. En algunos episodios se ha visto que tiene una clara relación con Petunia, tales como en House Warming, donde Handy le construye una casa en el árbol y ésta le abraza como una muestra de gratitud. En I Nub You, se demuestra más el amor que sienten mutuamente, después de que Petunia haya perdido sus brazos, se enamora de Handy al ver que él también enfrenta la situación de ella. Durante el episodio, demuestran hacer diversas actividades, como balancearse en un sube y baja, dar un paseo con sus vendajes enredados y jugar bolos, que desafortunadamente, la máquina de bolos termina por aplastar a ambos. Como se ve en la serie de televisión, Handy se ha ganado un interés en la aviación, como se ve en Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, Hear Today y Gone Tomorrow. Algunas veces permanece en el aire desde que aparece hasta que muere. Desde el episodio In a Jam, él parece tener Epilepsia Fotosensible. Similar a Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty y Sniffles, Handy raramente sobrevive en los episodios donde aparece. Los únicos episodios donde sobrevivió fueron House Warming, Spare Me, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Happy Trails Parte 1, Double Whammy, Something Fishy, Milk Pong, By The Seat Of Your Pants, el corto de HTF Break Happy New Year, Episodios de Handy Roles de Protagonista #House Warming #Spare Me #Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Shard at Work #Don't Yank My Chain #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #I Nub You #No Time Like the Present #A Handy Nanny Roles como Secundario #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Blind Date #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Milk Pong #A Bit of a Pickle #Pet Peeve Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails Parte 1 #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #The Carpal Tunnel of Love (como una imagen en su camión) #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants Love Bites #My Better Half HTF Break #Happy New Year #Claw Blood Fests *Handy's Blood Fest Ocupaciones #Arquitecto - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Corredor de Autos de Carreras - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Reparador de Autos - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Obrero de Construcción - Concrete Solution #Miembro del Escuadrón de Rescate de Emergencia - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Piloto de Avión - A Change of Heart, Gems the Breaks #Colocador de Anuncios - See What Develops #Instructor de Manejo - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Baterista - In a Jam #Leñador - Milk Pong #Pintor de líneas de Carretera - A Bit of a Pickle #Niñera - A Handy Nanny Curiosidades *Handy, junto con Russell y Petunia, son los únicos personajes con nombres de la vida real. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de un 28.57%. *En la serie de TV es de un 10%, el más bajo de todos los personajes. *Handy tiene ataques epilépticos cuando se expone a luces intermitentes, como se ve en In a Jam. *Handy probablemente usa sus brazos para tocar la batería en In a Jam. *En los episodios In a Jam y Pet Peeve, Handy fue visto por un momento sin su casco y si se mira de cerca, no tiene orejas pero en el episodio Claw cuando quiere ayudar a Cuddles se le puede notar que si tiene sus orejas al momento de bajar de su lugar. *A pesar de que usa un casco de construcción, irónicamente, la mayoría de sus muertes involucran su cabeza. *Normalmente Handy no usa zapatos, pero en House Warming se lo ve usando botas cuando pisa a Petunia para apagar el fuego. *Handy, junto con Lumpy, Flaky y Russell, son los únicos personajes sin orejas visibles, en su caso, es porque su casco se las cubre. *Toothy y Handy reciben su voz de Warren Graff. Ambos son castores y son famosos por los episodios donde aparecen. *El tiene un pez dorado de mascota, como se puede ver en Shard at Work. *El es uno de los personajes en sobrevivir en sus episodios Debut, los otros son Lumpy, Splendid, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Lammy y Petunia (debatible). *Tiene una aparición en el episodio 7 de Gundarr, donde aparece un totem con las formas de él, Cuddles, Lifty y Lumpy. *El tiene un camión con su imagen en él, como se ve en The Way You Make Me Wheel y Concrete Solution. *Siempre que está volando un aeroplano aparece usando gafas de aviador y una bufanda. *Handy es una de las víctimas más frecuentes de Cuddles, The Mole y Disco Bear. *Handy murió en todos los episodios de la segunda temporada en los que apareció. *Es el primer personaje en tener un trabajo u ocupación, siendo un arquitecto en House Warming. *Hasta ahora es el único personaje masculino que fue asesinado por Lammy y Sr. Pickels. *Es uno de los personajes con una herida permanente, en este caso tiene las manos amputadas. *El problema de que sus manos están amputadas le a estorbado en muchas situaciones como abrir una puerta, recoger algo que se le cayo, e incluso ha provocado algunas veces su muerte. *Handy es el primer personaje que debuta con una discapacidad. *Cuddles,,Lumpy y The Mole aparecieron en todos sus roles protagonicos de la serie de Tv *Handy sobrevivió con frecuencia en la serie de internet, pero en la TV solo sobrevivió 2 de sus apariciones, los otros que solo sobrevivieron 2 episodios de la serie de TV son Nutty y Cub. *Es uno de los personajes que nunca a llorado, los otros son Lifty, Shifty, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell y Lammy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Castores Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Naranjas Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Categoría:Personajes Adultos (Discutible) Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Jugables en Run and Bun Categoría:Personajes Sin Orejas Categoría:Debut 1999 Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes sin Muertes Debatibles